


Fine With You

by paradisos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisos/pseuds/paradisos
Summary: Jeonghan and Mingyu find their shared idea of solace within the not-so-cozy confines of a seedy motel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sent my treasured beta reader off on a paid vacation to paradise, if there are any mistakes we both deeply apologize. I write merely for pleasure, so let's be gentle.

An approximate 20 minute drive away from the living space Jeonghan reluctantly calls home, on the very outskirts of an elaborate tourist trap district, exists the _Pleasure Inn_ – well-known not for its cheap room rental prices, but for its piss poor room service, severe roach problem, and shitty continental breakfast. Mingyu read all its TripAdvisor reviews to Jeonghan over the phone. By name alone, Jeonghan could have predicted the general nature of every review on the site.

"Sounds wonderful," he teased.

"It's the cheapest one out there," Mingyu said.

"Then we've really lucked out, hm?"

The _Pleasure Inn_ stands only two stories high, and is distinguishable among all the pink-orange motels littered across the area thanks to its (noticeably faded) green exterior. If Jeonghan had to describe it, he would say it's the same color as mint gum that has long lost its flavor. Spat out, sticky and fresh on the pavement before it assumes its final form – a hard gray mass, unmoving and eternal.

Mingyu, being the unfortunate lug he is, has never had an encounter with dried gum. And as expected, on the very first night of his meeting with Jeonghan, his shoe became scandalously involved with a wet lump of gum on the stairs. He sulked the entire walk to their room.

"It's just, these are new shoes, you know?" Mingyu said, "And it's the second time this week." He pouted dramatically in the dark. The only source of illumination in the dusky hellscape was the tall, frantically flickering light in the far left corner of the motel's parking lot. On the walk up, Jeonghan thought to himself that the poor thing must have been flashing out the command " **KILL ME** " in Morse code.

"Is that so?" Jeonghan turned the loose knob, key still inside.

"Yeah. And they were a gift." Mingyu chewed on his bottom lip.

"Shit." Jeonghan turned and pushed, locked then unlocked, turned and pushed again.

"Oh, the lady at the desk said you'll probably have to slam against the door," Mingyu recalled, mind docking after being out at sea.

"Of course I do." Jeonghan smiled grimly to himself.

One slam. Two slams. Click.

Finally inside, Jeonghan silently ushered Mingyu to close the door then follow him to the bathroom to scrape the gum off his shoe, completely disregarding the stale air and stained carpets.

They didn't get far. For 2 minutes, they used toothbrushes they found discarded in the yellow sink to poke and push at the mint slug latched onto Mingyu's shoe, then scrub its trail of residue. The room was warm, due to both their closeness and the poor ventilation. Strands of Jeonghan's hair stuck to his forehead as he worked, caught by the sweat there. His lips were parted and Mingyu stared, face hot, eyes hazy and mesmerized. Jeonghan met his gaze and that was it.

A few seconds later, Jeonghan was on the sink's countertop, legs spread to accommodate Mingyu between them, desperate and damn near _feverish_ for Mingyu's clumsy hands to touch him _here, not there, here, fuck, just help me out of these jeans, okay?_

•

One slam. Two slams. Click.

Jeonghan was greeted by the sight of Mingyu splayed across the bare bed, moth-eaten blankets that once clothed it in a heap on the carpeted floor.

"How long have you been here?" Jeonghan shut the door and gave the room a quick once-over, as if he'd find the answer hiding in a dirty corner.

"Uh... since 7 p.m." Mingyu gathered all his limbs and sat up.

"That's an hour."

"I guess, if you want to be technical," Mingyu reasoned.

"There's no 'being technical', it's literally been an hour."

"I guess, yeah."

There was a long pause. Jeonghan's worried frown twisted into a defeated smile and Mingyu flashed him a toothy grin, cute canines in full display. Jeonghan took his spot on the bed beside Mingyu and worked off his jacket, tying it around his slim waist for safekeeping. Mingyu fell back onto the naked mattress and closed his eyes.

"So, where are you tonight?" he asked, eyes still shut.

"Jisoo's house." Jeonghan turned to peer down at him, the tips of his fingers making their way over to flitter across Mingyu's eyelids teasingly.

"Does Jisoo– Hey, stop that." Mingyu made a face and started again, "Does Jisoo know?"

One of the few things Jeonghan and his parents have in common is their endless amount of trust in Hong Jisoo. Jeonghan's parents trust him to dutifully look after their son and Jeonghan trusts him to not tell his parents that he's fucking his boyfriend in a shady motel on the weekends.

"Mhm. I have a question for you too."

Mingyu opened his eyes and nodded, giving Jeonghan the go-ahead.

"Why are the covers bunched up on the floor?" Jeonghan pointed at the mass to emphasize.

"Dunno. Found 'em like that." Mingyu looked over and squinted in deep contemplation.

Jeonghan gasped. "Oh, you don't think..."

No. Mingyu definitely did not think. But now he is definitely thinking about how the person or _people_ in there before them could have done _something_ on the sheets then tossed them to the side, and how the maids definitely could have left them there for someone else to worry about. "Oh God."

Mingyu shot up off the bed and Jeonghan rang with laughter, getting up himself. Mingyu's entire face scrunched up as he loosely patted himself over. "Gross," he groaned.

Jeonghan grinned and gave Mingyu's cheek a soft pat. "Cute," he declared before walking over to one of the two couches and sitting down. He eyeballed the plastic bag on the couch opposite his. "Ooh, what did you bring for me this time?" Jeonghan cooed, clasping his hands and pressing them against the side of his face in faux child-like wonder.

Mingyu snorted and walked over to the couch. He lifted up the bag and pulled out a half full (or half empty, if you're Jeonghan) bottle of vodka, like a magician doing a hat trick, and shook it for Jeonghan to see. "Is this enough?"

"It'll do. Is that all?" Jeonghan asked, a dreamy look on his face as he stared at the bottle.

"It is, actually. I forgot to bring condoms." Mingyu placed the bottle on the small coffee table, half expecting it to cave in. "I'm sorry." He frowned.

Jeonghan shifted to get a better look at Mingyu. A giant in that small, dimly lit room on the second floor. Mingyu always insisted they get a room up there because it made him feel like they were in a movie. Jeonghan had no idea what that meant, but he accepted it. In the morning, Mingyu would lean against the railing outside and look at the sky. Jeonghan would watch him in attentive silence as he laced up his boots then gathered their phone chargers.

Mingyu didn't like parting in the parking lot. His goodbyes were long-winded and hopeful. _See you next weekend, text me when you're home, I can't wait until we can stop doing this_. Jeonghan understood the sentiment, but couldn't imagine a solution presenting itself in the near future.

One thing they both understood, without complications, was that their relationship was difficult. No, that's not right, _the situation revolving around their relationship was difficult_. The actual relationship was easy. Just as it had been easy for Mingyu to pick up Jeonghan from a party Junhui threw last winter and watch him puke into a solo cup in the front seat of his car because at least he was _with Jeonghan_. He even left the cup there for Mingyu to deal with, like a fucked up Christmas present of sorts. Apologies came the morning after.

"It's okay. I don't care about the condoms." Jeonghan's eyes found Mingyu's. "You know I'm fine as long as I'm with you."

Mingyu slowly lowered his head and beamed, bashful. "Me too. I mean, with you, not with me. Myself. I'm fine with you too. I don't care about anything else," he muttered.

Jeonghan looked up at Mingyu and laughed, his soft sighing-laugh, the kind he lets out when Mingyu's kissing his neck, always sloppy and uncoordinated. "Are you blushing?" he bit down on his lip in amusement.

Mingyu whimpered and covered his face. "I'm not!"

Now Jeonghan was really laughing, head thrown back and hand slapping the armrest of the couch. Mingyu's hands came down and he watched Jeonghan, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey," Jeonghan exhaled deeply, calming down, "forget the liquor. Can we drive around and play tourist?"

Mingyu fished for the keys in his pocket and jingled them in the air. "Fine with me, 'cause I'm fine with you."

"Yuck," Jeonghan said.


End file.
